


Jealousy is Misery

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Guilty Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad Dean Winchester, cas is a dick but he really doesn't mean to be, dean is overly cautious about being a dick, dean thinks that cas doesn't like him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean is going to ask Cas out, or he was planning to before a bump in the road by the name of Jonathan shows up, ready to steal Cas from him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Jealousy is Misery

Dean did not bring Cas along with him to get deserted.

He brought Cas to the bar because he didn't want to pick up a chick, in fact, he was planning on telling Cas why he didn't want to pick up a chick and why he never wanted to pick up a chick again. He chose the bar because it's close enough to the bunker to feel homey, but still a bar so Dean can indulge in a couple beers without seeming weird if he got a bit nervous.

He had a plan. He was going to engage in casual conversation, he wouldn't even look at any woman or man for longer than a second, and then he'd say something a long the lines of "Cas, I really like you. I was hoping that we could maybe go out to dinner sometime?" Because eating out wouldn't be so unusual that it would be uncomfortable for a first date but at the same time, they don't eat out without Sammy most of the time so it'd still be meaningful, not to mention classy. Dean would bring Cas to the nicest restaurant in town, not some diner off the side of the street.

Dean pretty much gave up on that plan half an hour ago when some random dude, apparently named Jonathan, came up and started talking to Cas like they were old pals. At first Dean worried he might be an angel but Cas was too relaxed for that so Dean thought Jonathan might've gotten a bit too drunk and mistook Cas for someone else because there is no way Cas is friends with anyone that Dean doesn't also know. But Cas had talked back to Jonathan with just as much ease. He knew Jonathan, he was friends with Jonathan. Dean couldn't help but feel jealous as their conversation seemed to be going much smoother than the one they were having before Jonathan showed up.

"Dean?" Cas spoke, breaking Dean out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Dean hoped for a second that they would resume where they were before but Jonathan was still standing there, smiling at Cas.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes, Jonathan says that Josh is a couple booths down and I want to go say hi." How many friends does Cas have?

"Yeah, sure, take your time. Have fun," Dean clapped Cas on the back because how horrible of a person would he be if he told Cas that he couldn't go? How greedy would he have to be to keep Cas from people who obviously make him happier that Dean ever did.

He took a couple sips of his beer as he watched Cas walk away, too close to Jonathan for his liking but that'd never be something for Dean to act on given how tonight was going. He wished he had ordered something stronger. Josh hugged Cas for a long time once he noticed Cas walking over. They ordered Cas a beer and Cas actually drank it. Cas didn't want to drink with Dean.

Dean knows that he told Cas to take his time but he didn't honestly think that Cas would be over there for an hour, not even sparing one look at the friend he abandoned.

**Hey, how's it going?**

Dean audibly groaned when his phone alerted him of the text from Sammy. He told Sam because he needed a bit of confidence and he wanted to know if Sam thought that he even had a shot at winning Cas' heart. Sam said that Cas liked him too and that Dean should just go for it. 

**Not well.**

**What? Did he say no?**

**No.** Dean answered, thinking carefully before he sent his next text. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Sam about the current events. It felt a lot like gossiping and complaining, that wasn't what Dean wanted to do. But he also didn't wan to stop texting his brother because he was feeling a bit lonely and he really just wanted to go home but he refused to leave without Cas because that would be just plain rude, even if Cas could fly. **He ran into some friends two hours ago.**

**So?**

**So, he's been with them ever since.**

**He left?**

**He's a couple tables away but I don't think you were right about how Cas feels, I think he actually has the hots for Jonathan.**

**Who the hell is Jonathan?**

**Fuck if I know. But they just keep getting closer and closer. By the looks of it Cas is going to be leaving here with Jonathan, not me.**

**Are you sure?**

**Of course I'm sure, I know lust when I see it.**

**I'm sorry, Dean.**

**Yeah, yeah, you big girl.**

**Really, Dean, I know this hurts more than you're making it out to be.**

"Hey, you're looking a bit lonely over here," a cute chick smiled as she slid into the booth across from Dean. Cas' spot, but given it's been two hours, he doubts that she'd know that. 

"I'm just waiting for my friend."

"Black hair, blue eyes? I saw you looking at him. It doesn't seem like he's coming back."

He doesn't know why her words stung so much, he was thinking the same thing only moments ago but somehow hearing them out loud, from someone else just solidified it.

"He will."

"Honey, it's a Friday night, I'd hate for you to spend it all alone with only your phone for company. Why don't you spend the night with me?"

"Sorry, any other night I'd say yes."

"What's so different about tonight?"

"I guess I still have a bit of hope."

"Well, good luck, I hope you find someone one day, hopefully someone who knows the prize they won when they have it."

It was another hour of mindlessly looking for a hunt on his phone before Cas came back.

"Hello, Dean."

"What happened to Jonathan and Josh?" Dean huffed, barely even looking up from his phone at Cas. 

"They're still over there. Sam texted me and said that he had texting you half an hour ago and didn't get a response back." Good to know that the only reason Cas remembered he was sitting over here was a text from his brother. Dean wondered how long it would have taken if Sammy hadn't gotten involved, if Cas would even come back at all.

"Well, you can tell him I'm fine." Dean huffed, looking at Cas who hadn't bothered to sit down yet. Probably planning on heading over to his best friends as soon as he checked in on his pain in the ass friend he can't wait to get away from.

"Why don't you tell him yourself? You and your brother were not fighting before we left." Ah, so he knows that he came here with Dean!

"We still aren't fighting," Dean hissed. He wanted Cas to go away. He didn't want to be the anchor weighing Cas down anymore.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Well? Aren't you going to go back over there?"

"You're upset with me," Cas stated.

"I'm not."

"You are, don't lie to me Dean, I can tell you are angry."

"So what if I am?!" Dean asked louder than he had meant to and it attracted the attention of Dean's new archnemesis. 

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Jonathan asked, getting right up next to Cas again like it's his damn spot.

"None of your business."

Jonathan didn't seem to like that. "How do you know Cas, anyway?"

"Cas I'm going home, if you need a ride call Sam, if not, well, have fun." Dean said, ignoring Jonathan and standing up from his chair and heading out before Cas could respond. 

"Dean, wait!" Dean kept walking, not faster nor slower. He just wanted to go home. "Dean!" Cas caught him only a foot away from Baby, holding onto his arm where the handprint used to be. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanna go home."

"Alright, let's go home then," Cas started to walk towards the passenger side of Baby and Dean felt that familiar pang of his assholery coming back to make him feel all kinds of guilty.

"No, Cas, you don't have to go with me. You can stay here with your friends if you want to."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you do that? Clearly you were having the time of your fucking life over there!" Dean's anger started to come back and he had to close his eyes and really focus on calming himself down.

"Dean-"

"Listen, Cas, if you'd rather spend time with them that's fine. If you wanna go home with Jonathan that's fine because I could tell you too were really hitting it off and I'd just be a dick to ruin that for you. 

"You're okay with me and Jonathan?" Cas asked warily and damn, Dean really should have told Cas before that he was okay with LGBT+ people, maybe that's why Cas was avoiding him, because he thought Dean would be angry.

"Yeah, Cas. My dad wasn't super okay with boys being with boys but I swear I'm ok with it. I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I wasn't." That seemed to shock Cas. Dean smiled weakly, this isn't how he wanted to come out to Cas. He wanted the reveal of being into boys and being into Cas to go hand in hand because that's how it is for Dean, he isn't interested in other boys... just Cas. Sam said that's okay, that he isn't weird for being like that. Sam's always been more open-minded than Dean will ever be.

"Dean... I have something to confess..." Cas looked nervous. Dean's going to have to suck it up and be a good friend, prove to himself and Cas that he can do that much.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked softly, stepping a bit closer to Dean.

"I don't like Jonathan that way, I know Jonathan likes me that way, he told me. I invited him here, I was hoping... I was hoping that- never mind. It doesn't matter, my point is that I don't want to go home with Jonathan."

"Really? But- ok. I- ok. Why did you spend three hours with them if you weren't interested?" Dean spit it out. 

"Three hours?" Cas looked shocked. "I wasn't over there for three hours, it was half an hour, at most."

"Two and a half hours, the first thirty minutes was talking to Jonathan at our table but I counted it. Time flies when you're having fun, I guess."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean for it to go on for so long, I must've gotten caught up. I was just going to go over there for a little while, I wanted to know- I wanted to see what your reaction would be but that was rude of me. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Cas."

"It's not okay. You invited me here to have fun and I left you alone for three hours, did you even leave the table?" Cas looked hopeful that he did. That Dean had fun without him. Dean wanted to lie, he really did, which is why it was surprising to feel himself shake his head. "No wonder you want to go home, you're bored. I'm sorry, Dean."

"I said It's okay. I, uh, I didn't want to come here to pick up chicks or get shitfaced anyway so you could say it was a success in that way."

"Why'd you come here then?"

"I, uh, I was going- I just wanted to talk to you, y'know, just me and you."

"And I ruined it."

"Nah."

"Are you lying to me? Are you pretending like it didn't hurt to save me the guilt?"

"You can do what you want Cas. You don't have to stick around me all the time if you don't want to."

"Rowena told me to do it."

"What?"

"Rowena. She told me I should pay attention to how you look next time someone 'hits' on me, as she says, she said it would confirm it, but I shouldn't have listened to her, it didn't confirm anything, all it did was ruin the night."

"What was it supposed to confirm?"

"I don't know," Cas' ears went pink.

Dean took a deep breath, he's either going to live his dream or his nightmare, "I invited you hear to tell you that I liked you. I was going to ask you out on a date. I didn't want Sammy to dampen the mood with his big girly feelings and I thought maybe the alcohol would make me more confident. A little liquid courage you know? Anyway, that's- that's why I invited you here so-" a faint sobbing sound pulled Dean to look up from the dirty cement and into Cas' tear filled eyes. Dean didn't even know angel's could cry. "Fuck, I'm sorry. It doesn't have to change anything between us. I can keep it together, I'll get over it, I swear. I'm sorry."

"No, Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't know you planned to do that, if I'd know I wouldn't have gone through with my stupid plan. I'm so sorry, Dean. I ruined everything. I'm not mad at you," Cas seemed to struggle for his next words so instead he closed the distance between us and half of Dean worried that this would be the day he died and went to hell, the other was hoping for heaven.

Cas' lips were softer that Dean expected. And he was much better of a kisser than Dean ever dreamt of. Dean could feel himself getting lost in it much easier than any other kiss he's ever had.

"I'm sorry Dean, I love you too."

"No more sorrys. I don't care, it doesn't matter anymore," Dean whispered, trying to pull Cas even closer.

"Why don't we go home?"

"I've never heard a better idea in my life." 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. That took much longer to write than I thought it would. Anyway, hope you enjoyed yet another fic about Cas and Dean being idiots in love.


End file.
